gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
How Chris Swordbones Became a Cannibal
This is a short story, written by User:John Breasly on how Hermit became the cannibal he is today. Chapter 1: Leaving Port Everything is normal in Tortuga, this fine afternoon. The wenches are getting ready for a night at the tavern, hearty swashbucklers are nicking goods from passing carts, and the merchants are just starting to close up their stands. Crews are getting ready for a night of plundering.... especially the crew of the one known as the Hermit. "Can you believe we're working for him?" squealed a young buccaneer excitedly. "Aye! I cannot wait to be a crewmember of the Black Demon!" cried his companion. Suddenly, the door blew open. An extremely buff black man, with a black bandana, and a loose, cut-up shirt entered. "I wouldn't be speakin' that name too loudly, mate," said Captain Swordbones, "It often attracts unwanted friends." The crew in the King's Arm got very quiet. "That's what I thought," Swordbones chuckled. "Now," Swordbones began, "A few rules before you become me crew members. One: No touchin' the loot until I've decided we're touchin' it. Two: I am to be called 'Captain' 'Captain Swordbones' or 'The Hermit'. Three: Any mutineers can expect-" Suddenly a sword ripped through the Hermit's body, going straight through his heart. Swordbones did not flinch, but merely turned around, punched the man in the face so hard he fell to the ground, drew his pistol, and then shot the man. He pulled the blade from his chest, and dropped it on the ground. "-death of the most unruling degree," finished Captain Swordbones. The crew had speechless looks on their faces. "Alright, up and at 'em!" yelled Swordbones. "I wanna be leavin' port before nightfall, dogs!" Before 8:00 that night, the crew was packed and ready to leave aboard the Black Demon, a captured Naval War Frigate, re-outfitted for piracy modifications. The Hermit left Tortuga, unaware that far off, he was being watched. Chapter 2: Commander Lorson A thin, tall man paced the deck of a Naval Kingfisher. Suddenly, in the distance, he saw a strange ship leaving the port he was watching. He rushed to the port side, pulled open his spyglass, and watched the ship. At the helm, he saw the usual: a young, swashbuckling pirate. Not worth the time he thought to himself. Just as he started to close the spyglass, he spotted a second figure. It was a large black man. "Swordbones!" cried the Naval Officer. A lieutenant then approached him quickly. "Commander Lorson, orders!?" he asked. Commander Lorson instructed him to trail the ship from as far as possible. "Don't let Swordbones get away," said Lorson before he entered the cabin. "Not again," he whispered to himself. He then took off his pegleg, sat down at his desk, and began working on whatever he had to do. Chapter 3: Incoming! "Aplentia.... Tia, wha...." muttered the Hermit in his sleep. He then quickly sat up, grabbed his dagger, and looked around the dark cabin. "I swear, the next time Aplentia puts that nightmare jinx on me, I'm going to drown her in a cannon barrel," he said to himself. He then threw on his shirt, and stepped outside. The part of the crew on shift took little notice of him. He walked to the bow of the ship, and looked at the sea ahead of him. The salty spray coming up from the arrow-shaped bow was lightly splattering his face. He gave the sea a toothy grin, then turned and walked back to the main deck. Suddenly, he heard a cry from the helm. "Battleship, ho!" cried Georgie, the helmsman. He sprinted to the top deck, and sure enough, a British bounty hunter was approaching on the starboard of the ship. Chris climbed the rigging, making himself equal with the hunter's top deck. A battle-worn Captain clad in dark brown clothing stood at the helm. "And 'oo are you!?" demanded the captain. Chris spat is the the water. "I'm the one known as the Hermit," he replied slyly, "and who are you?" "None o' yer bus'ness, might me say," screamed the captain, "and.... FIRE!" Quick as lightning, a cannonball from a swivel gun ripped off his left arm, from shoulder to finger, and left him laying on the deck. To the disgust of the helmsman and two others, the bits of the arm began reforming. A groaning Hermit reached over to the now-healed arm, and pressed it to his wound, where it rebound itself. He then stood up, and pulled himself back onto the rigging. The hunter captain's mouth dropped. "How did-" the stun captain began, but got interrupted by Swordbones, who replied, "Cursed weapons, idiot." Swordbones then turned to his own taskmaster, and said, "Fire at my order," quietly. He returned to facing the hunter ship. "Now, ye about to be in for a surprise..... FIRE!" yelled Swordbones. The cannons hammered the ship, sending it to the depths, crew and all. "Set course for Porta de la Caer. We'll be meetin' up with the Marines there," ordered the Hermit. The crew, still mezmirized by their immortal captain, nodded and went to work. Chapter 4: Vendetta Commander Lorson scribbled away in his journal, remembering the first time he met the Hermit. It was March 7, 1719, when I first met Christopher Crane. I was on living on Port Royal at the time. I was up at the fort, when I spotted him. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO